fuego vs acero
by riza sakura tsukino
Summary: esta vez no sera por ver quien es el mas fuerte sino por amor
1. Chapter 1

Fuego vs acero

Pov de Edward elric (alquimista)

Últimamente estoy pensando en la teniente hawkeye cada vez que la veo me pongo rojo creo que me estoy enamorando de ella y lo peor de todo es que estoy con winry y me sentiría pésimo al decírselo ¿se lo digo?

Pov de Roy mustang (f)

No sé porque pero me da la impresión que el enano (Edward) está viendo mucho a riza y eso no me conviene, y porsiacaso no estoy enamorado de ella solo lo digo por su rendimiento en la milicia.

1º encuentro (cafetería)

Iba caminando por la cafetería para llevar mi bandeja de comidas y de repente vi que el enano estaba tomado de la mano de la teniente hawkeye en la mesa de al frente herví del coraje lo quería fusilar pero debo controlarme así que me acerque a su mesa.

-Teniente hawkeye, acero que hacen-

-no lo ve comiendo-

-solo pregunto- dije señalando con la mirada sus manos, pude notar que riza soltó su mano bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

-yo ya me voy tengo que revisar unos papeles –dijo riza y sin más se fue la seguí pero entro al tocador de damas así que fui a comer a mi oficina en el pasillo me encontré con el coronel shieds

-coronel le llegaron los papeles-

-si, hawkeye me los trajo-

-tengo una misión para usted –

-cual-

-necesito que vigiles a Edward elric-

-El alquimista de acero porque –

-No es de tu incumbencia solo hazlo- le grite

-Si señor-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta molesto

Pasaban las horas me lamentaba no haber terminado esos papeles ayer y cuando termine.

-toc, toc-

-adelante-

-Señor el coronel shieds estaba molesto-

-no lo sé –

-tome- dijo mientras tiraba el cerro de papeles sobre mi escritorio

-esto-

- los tiene que firmar –

-pero casi ya es la hora de salida -

-no lo sé solo hágalo, ah ya es tarde- esto último lo dijo mirando su reloj

-Para que-

-para ir a cenar con Edward-

-Edward elric porque demonios tiene que cenar con el de nuevo- dije explotando de la rabia y furia contenida

-porque me invito de nuevo, algún problema-

-no, ninguno puedo acompañarlos- dije con algo de malicia

-no, señor porque usted tiene que terminar de firmar esos papeles- dijo en tono de burla

-yo-

- adiós-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Me dejo allí sin mas pero que se creen Roy mustang siempre tiene un as bajo la manga ya se los seguiré


	2. sentimientos

Porque demonios no hice mi trabajo ayer. Si termino el trabajo para mañana no podre saber que se trae Edward con riza pero si no término sé lo que me va a pasar, no voy a salir vivo de esa oficina creo que tendré que quedarme a hacer el trabajo.

Restaurant

-teniente-

-si- respondió con su una sonrisa

-esto… yo quería... decirle…- si es que están pensando que me le voy a declarar es un sí total yo y winry terminamos hace una semana estoy soltero y ella también así que creo que no hay ningún problema para que nosotros estemos juntos noooo.

-Decirme que Edward-

-yo...-

Y justo en ese maldito momento suena su teléfono, la conversación que tuvo fue corta casi no dijo nada solo un si voy para allá y punto.

-Bueno Edward yo me tengo que ir-

- ¿Que paso? –

-no es nada serio solo que mustang me llamo para decirme que no entendía nada de los papeles que le di a la salida del cuartel y me pidió que se lo explicase, eso es todo-

-ah te llevo-

-no es necesario que te molestes, Gracias-

-pero, no es una molestia –

-no yo me voy sola Edward y gracias por la cena estuvo muy rico todo y espero que tu y winry vuelvan a estar juntos- dijo y salió del restaurant

Como salió tan apresurada olvido su saco largo negro. Salí a buscarla pero no la encontré.

Y eso fue todo, En el momento en el que dijo"espero que tu y winry vuelvan a estar juntos" mis sueños se vinieron abajo.

Yo le iba confesar mis sentimientos y ella quería que volviese con winry pero de todos modos no me daré por vencido.

Cuartel general

-ahora que – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con algo de coraje.

Estaba hermosa tenía el cabello suelto y caía sobre su espalda y aquel vestido negro strapless corto hasta la rodilla con un cinturón blanco y su cartera negra se veía simplemente genial.

-no entiendo esto teniente me lo puede explicar- dije con una sonrisa malévola

-que cosa – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi escritorio

-esto de aquí-dije señalando con el dedo la parte ella se agacho como lo suficiente para poder depositar un beso en sus labios

-esto es simple coronel, perdón fiurer-dijo avergonzada – debe autorizar las vacaciones de Edward –

Edward y desde cuando lo llama por su nombre ni a mí me llama por su nombre y al él sí.

-eso es todo, gracias teniente –

-ah que tonta,-

-que paso-

-me olvide mi saco en el restaurant –

-no se preocupe- dije mientras me sacaba la chaqueta -puede usar esta –

-yo, gracias – dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta

-la acompaño –

-yo, -

-no hagas berrinche riza vamos- le dije sin mas mientras le sujetaba el brazo y la jalaba hacia a mí de casualidad al abrazarla callo en mi pecho sentí una conexión, un escalofrió como si eso nunca debía a ver pasado.


End file.
